1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game procedure control method and game system wherewith direct game competition is possible between a plurality of game players using a plurality of terminal apparatuses connected to a server via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a game like a baseball game, for example, where an opponent is competed with, it is possible to conduct direct competition by a plurality of game players, connecting a plurality of controllers to a single game apparatus. Also, game players in remote locations are competing directly with each other, respectively, in baseball games and the like using terminal apparatuses such as personal computers connected via a network.
In a baseball game that has been provided for some time by the applicant, however, a player character training mode is included wherewith original characters selected discretionally by a game player can be conditioned by training and made to participate in the game as professional baseball players.
With direct competition in a conventional game through a network, however, nothing further is accomplished than taking the direct competition of a game played by connecting a plurality of controllers to a single game apparatus such as is commonly played in homes and extending it to competition between game players at remote locations via a network. The game software is merely loaded into the game apparatuses or terminal apparatuses possessed by the game players, and nothing more is done than to have only the operation signals input by the game players transmitted and received via the network.
Data relating to the original character trained by each game player, or to teams made up of such original characters, are stored only in the game apparatuses or terminal apparatuses of those particular game players. It has not been possible to have original characters compete against each other, or teams made up of original characters compete against each other, via a network.